Unexpected Delivery
by NewtnotNewton
Summary: What happens when a girl enters the Glade? Will things fall apart? Read Ry's story as she finds herself trapped in a place that has no way out. (Story is a little bit before/during the Maze Runner book, so Thomas and Teresa will be in this fic later). Rated T for language and future scenes. NEWT/OC
1. Trapped in a Box

***Clears throat* Ahem. Hi, its me. I have finally decided to post this fic, mostly because I'm tired of it just sitting by its lonesome self on my computer. Plus, I really wanted to get this out there before the movie comes out so I don't seem like one of those newbie movie slintheads who never read the books. Since, we all know there are going to be plenty of those soon, sadly. Because trust me, I've been here since the day this book came out back in 2009 (well, to be honest, two days after it came out. But still). So yeah, I guess you could say that you are officially looking at one of the original Gladers! Thank you, thank you very much. Just kidding. But I am very protective of this series when it comes to Newbies lol. Anywaaaay, this is a Newt/OC (obviously, because my baby is just the most god-damn amazing fictional character ever created). So if that's not for you, then you can skedaddle- did I spell that right? Idk and I don't give a klunk- on out of here. But just to tell y'all, there might be a bit of tension between my OC and Newt and other guys, if you know what I mean ;). So maybe stay put. Buuuut I'm going to stop talking, and I'll let you guys go on ahead and read my long-time-coming story. By the way, this is just the opening, so its pretty short. Later chapters will be longer. That is, if I continued it. Its all up to you! Enjoy!**

I woke up to blinding darkness, a freezing metal surface underneath my curled up body, and a headache worthy of hell.

"H-hello?" I called out into the black, my voice low and cracking from lack of use, making me wonder how long I'd been- well- wherever I was at the moment. "Where am I?"

When I don't hear anything in return, I slowly- on shaking legs- stand up, hoping to find out where I was at the moment. As soon as I get to my feet, the sudden shifting of the floor beneath me and the loud groan of metal against metal throw me off balance, and I collide against a smooth wall.

"Ow! Crap," I press a hand against my already-aching forehead, which had unfortunately been the main point of contact with the cold, unyielding metal surface. I lean my head and other arm against the cool wall, hoping to numb some of the pain. "Damn, this couldn't get any worse, could it."

When I get no response- of course I wouldn't get a response, I was completely and utterly alone- I look down at the ground and chuckle to myself. I mean, why wouldn't I laugh? Less than a minute or two I was in that dark room and already I was talking to myself like a maniac.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I carefully slide my hands along the surface I was facing, hoping to tell just how big of a room I was in. Judging by how few steps I had taken between each corner, I was in a somewhat small box. And it was moving upwards...like, like a... Lightbulb.

"Of course, you idiot. It's a damn elevator. God I am so stupid."

Sighing, I lean my back against the wall I originally started at, sliding down until I thump onto the ground. Stretching my legs flat against the ground, I throw my head back until I was looking at what I presumed to be the ceiling of the dark elevator. "Well, looks like I've got nowhere to go. Guess I'm just gonna sit here. In the dark... All by myself..."

Not even five minutes later I was already bored out of my mind in the silence. Being trapped in a box wasn't much fun.

I laugh to myself. "Hey...trapped in a box."

Clearing my throat dramatically (but it was also needed, since I currently sounded like a damn smoker) I start singing. "I'm.. trapped in a box, of tremendous size." But not really, since it's quite small. "It distorts my vision, it clouds my eyes..." Pausing, I search my mind for the rest of the lyrics, but can't remember them, or the person who sang the song. In fact, now that I'm thinking about it, I can't remember anything.

"Wait a minute..." I stand up and start pacing my small confines frantically. "Why-why can't I remember anything? What the hell?"

Random images and names of things float behind my eyes. Plants, animals, colors, places... but when I tried to remember important things- like my family, or even past conversations with people- all I drew up was a blank. The only thing that kept popping up in the front of my mind was...

The only warning I had that the elevator was stopping was the loud grinding of metal from earlier before I was harshly thrown to the ground. This time, luckily, I was able to throw my hands out to keep myself from face planting into the ground.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God."

In the sudden silence of the room, I could make out muted voices from above me. After the few seconds it took my brain to register the fact that I was no longer alone, I jumped into a standing position, ignoring the pounding in my head from the sudden height change. Maybe they could help me get out. In my low, scratchy voice, I start shouting for help. "Hey! Help me out of here!"

The murmurs above me stop, and a second or two later the ceiling above me starts splitting open, slicing the darkness with a blinding strip of white. Shielding my eyes from the sudden influx of bright light, I wait until the loud shriek of the doors is gone before I pull my hand away from my face.

I hear a gasp, and then a whispered "What the shuck…"

"What is it, Newt?"

The boy who had spoken first replied in a disbelieving voice. "Take a buggin' look for yourself."

The other boy whistled in surprise. "Shucking unbelievable."

With my eyes finally adjusted to the sun, I look up at the two boys standing above me. Before I could say anything, an annoyed voice from behind the two spoke up. "Well? What is it!"

The shorter of the two turns to his companion. "Tell 'em, Newt."

The taller boy looks down at me, shaking his head in shock. 'It's a girl."

**Hope you guys liked it! If you think I should continue it, just leave a review.**


	2. Welcome to the Glade

**I'm back! Sorry its been so long, school's a real pain in the you-know-what. But, I mean, its not like I've got a bunch of people waiting on me right now. Just a few of you. Which, btw, thanks to those of you who reviewed! Even if it was to comment on whatever the hell happened to my first chapter. Even just those few reviews put a smile on my face! But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The effect was immediate. A bunch of voices shouted out above each other, and I could only catch a few phrases.<p>

"A girl?"

"The Greenie's a girl!"

"Is she hot?"

"Does it matter? I call her!"

My mouth dropped open. "Excuse me?" I shouted, indignation filling my voice. "Nobody's 'calling' anything!"

While this exchange was going on, I failed to notice one of the guys who had spoken earlier- a tall, blonde boy- jump down into the box. It was only when I heard a throat being cleared behind me that I whipped around to face him. On instinct, I threw my hand out to punch him. But he was quick, and instead of making contact with his face, my fist met his open hand. In the blink of an eye he had grabbed my wrist, twisted it until I was forced to turn around, and pinned my back to his chest. With my hand stuck behind my back, and one of his legs forced between mine to keep me from moving, I was left with nowhere to go. Sometime during our short struggle, the voices above us had stopped.

I could feel his cool breath on the back of my neck as he leaned in towards me. "Are you done struggling, love?" I shivered at how low his accent was.

_British_, my mind supplies. Funny how I can remember something as simple as that, but not even my last name.

"Well," I shot back, "it seems as though I am, seeing as how you've got me all wrapped up at the moment."

I could feel his chuckle against my back. "Good that." He let me go, and I spun around to see his amused face. He lifted his hand towards me. "Name's Newt, Greenie."

I looked him over. I thought my five-foot-nine (don't even ask me how I know that, but not where I was born) was tall, but this 'Newt' was easily over six feet tall. His messy honey-blonde hair just barely brushed over his brown eyes. He wasn't a massivly built guy, but I could easily tell that he had muscles. I looked back up at his face, only to see a knowingly smug smile as I caught him catching me checking him out.

I scowled at him in response. "Just get me out of this damn box, Blondie"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "A'right then." He glanced up at the dark-skinned boy standing at the edge of the box. "Get the ropes."

The boy nodded. He whistled, and two other boys ran to the edge, throwing two ropes down into the box.

Newt walked over to one of them, grabbing it with both hands and giving it a quick tug. Satisfied, he turned to face me. "You coming, Greenbean?"

"Well," I muttered, taking the few steps over to the second rope, "I don't suppose there's anything for me to do down here, is there."

Newt laughed. "Nope. Now grab on and they'll pull you up." Before he even finished speaking he had begun lifting himself out of the box, using mostly his arms.

Momentarily distracted by the way his arms were taut with lean muscles, I was ripped away from my trance when I heard another boy shout at me. "Oi, Greenie! Stop staring and grab hold of the shuckin' rope!"

I shook my head and grabbed the rope in front of me, noticing that Newt had gotten up to the top in less than five seconds. When they didn't immediately start lifting me, I spoke. "Hey! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

One of the rope-holders smirked. "What, don't you wanna show off those tough arms of yours, ey Greenbean?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I am tired, and I've got you two up there to lift me up anyways. So why should I waste my energy?" I heard a couple of ooooh's from behind, and I could see Newt covering a laugh with his hand.

"Whatever," I heard the same one mutter, and then they started pulling me up.

Once I reached the egde, a pair of hands grabbed my arms and lifted me completely out of the box. They set me down, and when my feet touched the ground I instantly shook them off. "Let go of me," I hissed.

The poor boy backed away with his hands raised in a placating gesture. Well, at least it wasn't the cocky one who helped pull me up.

"Looks like the new Greenie is a fiesty one, boys!" I ignored the comment, because I had finally gotten a full view of the world outside the box. The sun was shining down from a cloudless sky down onto a large square... I don't even know what to call it. It looked like the space was split into sections. One corner had what looked to be a farm, and if I squinted I could make out the different animals. Two of the corners had vaguely shaped, rundown buildings made of wood. And the last area was completely covered in trees. But that's not what had me standing in silent shock. No, my shock was all due to the massive, grey stone walls that surrounded us on all sides. They looked to be at least 100 feet tall, with patches of ivy crawling in random spots. On each wall, massive openings occupied the four compass points, but from where I was standing I couldn't make out what was beyond the emptiness.

"Look at the Greenie," I heard a boy call out from the crowd. I whipped my head down to see who it was. Big, tall, sandy-looking hair, and lots of freckles. Looked like a trouble-maker. "She's gonna break her shuck neck checking out the digs."

I snarled. "Well, at least the new 'digs' look better than your face."

Laughter broke out among the crowd around me, and I took the time to finally notice just how many boys were surrounding me at the moment. And not all of them were looking at me in a friendly manner.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, the shorter dark-skinned boy from earlier cut in. "Slim it, Gally."

Gally threw a scowl at me, then turned and shoved through the crowd of boys until he was out of my sight. I could already tell I would hate him.

"Sorry 'bout him, Greenie." I jumped at the accented voice that sounded from behind me, twisting around quickly to face the blonde. "He's not good with the Newbies. Especially since you're a bloody girl."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's so bad about me being a girl, pray tell?"

He chuckled. "Nothing. Except the fact that you're the only buggin' one here."

"Wait, what? Youre joking. Are you seriously saying that I'm...I'm the only girl here?" He nods. My eyes harden. Walking up to him, I stop just inches from his face. "Where the hell is 'here'?"

Newt lifted his gaze to his shorter buddy behind me. "Alby?"

I turn an expectant gaze to the boy.

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and by the way, I'm basing this off the movie version of the boys (even though the cast is pretty much exactly how I imagined them all to look). Which means my little baby Newt doesn't have girl length hair, because let's face it, long hair on guys is just weird. But anyways, who's seen the movie yet?! I did! And it was AMAZING! If you haven't seen it, go now!<strong>

**That's all for today, my awesome Glader muchachoes. I'll have the next chapter within the next week or so. Until then!**


	3. No Questions or Other Mischievous Doings

**Okay, so this may be a little over a week, but I got it up! This chapter was so much fun to write (although it does objectify women a bit. But lesbehonest, we could put up one hell of a fight to defend our dignity. Am I right girls?) But still, this chapter was fun to write, especially the tension between my character and one delicious British boy named Newt. I hope you enjoy it! And this may have some spelling errors, because I decided I was too lazy to check this chapter.**

**And since I've forgotten to do it already, here's some responses to reviews!**

**LittleMissFunshine: Ugh, I've already got quite a few girls who went to go see it just because of Dylan (not saying that that's a bad thing, Dylan is scorching H-to the O- to the T TT) and it annoys me that they're saying that they are now huge fans. Like seriously, get the hell away from my baby boys!**

**Guest who hasn't seen the movie yet: GO SEE IT! IT"S AMAZING. I hope you will soon!**

**Kristen Green: Every word in your review I can just completely agree with. And your suggestion will definitely be taken into consideration (Duh, this is totally a Newt x OC fic). Lol, 'wimpy girl with long hair' love it.**

**TheWhiteRabbit123: I will not hate you since you say you want to read it. As long as the book you're reading at the moment is a good one!**

**Guest who might die: Don't die! I'm writing, i'm writing! And I love Newt to! Obviously, or otherwise I wouldn't be writing this lol**

**Niclo121212 (don't know if I got that right): I was literally just about to post this chapter when you reviewed, you lucky shank :) And, funny thing, I just finished reading your story as well (hence why this chapter is being uploaded so late) And it's really good so far! You keep up the good work!  
><strong>

**If I didn't mention you here, you have every right to yell at me and throw fruit at me from the top of a tree (that part totally made me laugh lol. You go Teresa!). But ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>I blink at his obvious answer. "No freaking duh. I'm not <em>stupid<em>. Care to tell me where exactly this 'Glade' is? Or, what about-"

"No questions, Greenie," Alby cuts me off. "You'll know everything you need to know, when you need to know it. And that time is definitely not now."

I open my mouth to argue, but Newt sees my face and beats me to it before I could rip Alby a new one. "Ah ah ah Greenbean. Just listen to him. You'll get your chance to ask all the buggin' questions you want later."

I glance at Newt, then sigh and turn to Alby, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of them. For the moment, at least. "Alright."

Alby nods, a pleased look on his face. "Good that. Now, can you tell me anything?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Like what? I can't remember anything at all, if you haven't noticed."

He shrugs. "Can you tell me your name?"

I open my mouth to tell him _no_, I couldn't remember a damn _thing,_ and didn't I just _tell _him that? Then I pause. The one thing that I could remember during my time in the Box floats to the front of my brain. "My name…" Newt nods, encouraging me, "My name…" _Ry,_ my brain tells me. "My name's Ry."

Newt smiles, and Alby puts his hand out for me to shake. "Well, Ry. I'm Alby, but I s'pose you've already figured that out."

I take his hand and smile. "Yeah, its been said a couple of times already."

Newt steps up in front of me after Alby lets go of my hand. Smirking, he lifts his hand. "You gonna be a polite Greenbean and shake my hand now?"

I fake pout at him in response. "Aww, is little Newty-boy feeling rejected?"

He chuckles along with some of the other boys in the crowd. "Nah, I'm just trying to be a good gentleman."I grin and grasp his outstretched hand, sighing overdramatically. "Okay, fine. I guess I'll let you go along imagining that you're the perfect gentleman for now."

He lets go of my hand, but not before leaning in next to my ear and speaking in a low whisper. "Well, I do have to say it's kind of hard to be a good boy when you're looking like that, love."

I frantically try to cover my blush with my hair while he leans back, winking at me and laughing at my failed attempt to remain unaffected. But I knew he was joking. He _was _joking... Right?

One of the boys in the crowd speaks up. "Aw man, Newt. What'd ya say to make her freak like that?"

Another boy joins in the taunts. "Yeah, Newt, go get some!"

"No! I want her first!"

"What about me?"

"Hey, we could all share her!"

The boys all break out into arguments over who would get to 'have me' first, while I stand there in shock and complete rage.

Luckily, before I can snap myself out of my shock and smack every single one of them, Alby speaks up. "HEY!" The boys snap their heads over to where Alby is standing. "None of you slintheads are gonna touch this girl! You will not do anything to her, otherwise I'll throw you off the Cliff myself! Am I understood?" They all nod, although some of them still have hungry looks on their faces.

Alby huffs at the now silent crowd before turning back to Newt and I, both of us standing side by side. He looks up at Newt. "I really know I don't need to say this, but you as well."

Newt sputters and tries to cut in. "But I didn't mean-"

Alby silences him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't even, Newt. I heard what you just said. But I know I can count on you to not do anything, so I'm putting you in charge of showing the Greenie around." Upset groans were heard throughout the group of guys in a semi-circle around us. Alby whirled to face them. "Slim it! Get back to work! The Greenie's here, there's nothing else to see."

"The Greenie's plenty enough to look at," one of the Gladers remarks.

"Shut your bloody hole, Matt," Newt commands, glaring at a well-built, dark-haired boy towards the back of the group.

Grumbling, the group of boys disperses, leaving the two boys and I facing each other. I rub the back of my neck. "Uhm, thanks for that. I guess."

"Don't mention it Greenie," Alby mutters, frowning at me. He turns to Newt. "You got her?"

Newt nods, mumbling something indecipherable to Alby. Alby nods in response, giving Newt a small smile and clapping his hand on Newt's shoulder. I hear a quick "I know you didn't, shank" and Newt lets out a short laugh before they both look back to me.

"Alright, Greenie, you paying attention?" I nod, eager to start doing something besides standing there looking like a moron. "This shuckface here," he points his thumb at Newt, "is gonna give you the tour. No questions till the end, otherwise I might throw you in the Slammer until you learn to shut your mouth. If- and only if- he can't answer one of your questions, you can come to me. Are we clear?" I nod again. "Good that. I'll leave you two to it."

As he walks away, I hear him call over his shoulder "and no funny business, you two!"

We both groan. "Bloody hell, Alby. I was joking!" Newt shakes his head, and Alby throws a hand up in the air in response.

Newt and I look at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. Once we were calmed down, I decide to speak up. "But seriously, don't do that anymore. I might end up getting the impression that you actually like me, and then what will we do?"

He raises an eyebrow. I look at him, confused. "What?

Newt shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just wondering why you think I would like you." I scoff at his expression of fake distaste. "Seriously! Look at you Greenie, I don't know how anyone could find _you _attractive."

I give him a mock-disbelieving expression. "Well, I hope you aren't trying to win me over like this! Because you are totally failing in the compliments at the moment!"

We both laugh. When silence falls between us, I take the chance to look down at what I'm wearing: a ¾ sleeved, tight fitting, grey shirt, black leggings, and sturdy black combat boots. But I still can't see what my face looks like. Curious to know, I turn to Newt. "Can you answer me just one question?"

Newt sighs. "I don't know Greenbean." He raises a mischievous eyebrow. "I might get in trouble for not making you wait until the end of the tour."

I roll my eyes. "It's not about.. whatever this place really is." At his confused expression, I blurt my question out. "I just wanna know what I look like."

He laughs. "Really? I hope you don't think I actually meant those bloody insults from earlier."

"I didn't. I know you were joking. I just want to know what I look like. All I can see is what I'm wearing."

Newt takes his time and looks me over slowly, trailing his gaze from head-to-toe. I swallow heavily at his dark gaze. When he gets to my eyes, he speaks. "You have a fit body, love, I can tell you that." I blush at how nonchalantly he says it, like he's talking about the weather. "You have a heart-shaped face, although I couldn't tell you how I know that. You've got like a dirty blond on the top of your head, but the bottom of your hair is dyed brown. But somehow they blend together and make it work."

He steps closer to me, reaching out subconsciously and grabbing a few strands of my hair between his long fingers. He brings the hair in front of my face, and I can see the brown he's talking about.

He drops my hair and looks at my eyes in concentration, and I catch myself getting lost in his chocolate hues. "Your eyes are weird. They aren't one color. You've got most of the colors in them, but they aren't blended in. It's a small band of blue-grey on the outside, with the rest being green. And then you've got like this one small chunk of brown in each eye..."

Newt's voice trails off when he finishes his description, and it takes us a few seconds to realize we were unconsciously leaning towards each other.

I cough in embarrassment and step back. "Soooo... the tour?"

Newt rubs the nape of his neck, not looking me in the eye. "Yeah." He shakes his head before plastering a big smile on his face and clapping his hands. He drapes an arm over my shoulders and speaks in a jovial tone. "Let's get on with this buggin' tour, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped y'all liked this chapter as much as I did! <strong>

**I went to see the movie again yesterday, and as I was watching the last scene with the WCKD leader people (not going to spoil anything, don't worry) I could swear I saw James Dashner making a cameo. Like literally. If you don't believe me, go see the movie again and look the the woman in white's (not gonna say her name, it'll spoil the ending) right hand side. Which would be to the left of the screen. It's totally him! He pulled a Stan Lee on us, guys**

**But anyway, next chapter will be up within the next week, if I get reviews!**


	4. Order and the Maze

**Hey guys, I'm sorry in advanced for how crappy this chapter is. I had a really shitty week, and it definitely shows in my writing. So I'm counting on your reviews to make me feel better! **

**TheWhiteRabbit123: Hahahah I'm glad I made you laugh! I was expecting some cringes at how awkward it was lol. And OH MY GODS DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON MAXIMUM RIDE! I was in love with Fang before I even knew what love was! Man, I read that book in what, 2005? Yeah, I think my mom got it for my birthday since it was a few days after it came out. How far are you into the series?**

**Guest who hasn't seen the movie:** **I'm sorry I don't know what to call you! I'm just going to go with GWHSM so it's easier lol. Sound good? And yes you need to see it again! Go just for him! And thank you :). Even just hearing someone say they love my story makes my day.**

**themadgears:** **Thanks!**

**Other Guest Whom I can't name:** **Really? You think I did a good job with their personalities/emotions/awkwardness, etc? I personally thought I made Alby waaayyyy to nice, but that might just be me? Idk. And I know that Newt is way more sarcastic and cocky in this story than in the book, but that's because I want him to be like that haha.**

**fluffybuttercup:** **Aww thanks, I just love sass in general so I try to incorporate it into my writing as much as possible. Because I'm just so sassy (but not as sassy as Minho, nobody can beat him!)**

**mrsdansmith:** **Yes. yesyesyes Newt should be everyone's favorite character. But him being my absolute favorite fictional character ever (yes, I love him the most out of every single book/movie/tv show ever. He's just that amazing) just makes the third book that much more heartwrenching. Talk about stabbing me with a butter knife and twisting my guts out in sadness :(. You poor thing. I can't imagine having to wait even longer than I already had to to see this movie! Just hold on, you're almost there!**

**Niclo121212:** **YOU SAW HIM! HIGH-FIVE MY FELLOW PERSPECTIVE FRIEND! But no, your story is really good! Although I do have to agree, it is moving a **_**tad**_ **bit fast. But if you just slowed it down a little, it would be perfect. And are you saying you sense a plot for my story? Because I can tell you now, the only plot idea I have so far with this is the plot of the book, just with my OC added in. And I'm glad you like her!**

* * *

><p>Now that I can actually walk around and take a good look at where I'm at, I realize just how expansive the Glade really is.<p>

Newt takes me around to the four corners of the Glade and shows me all the different buildings. Even before the tour I could tell that the place was split mainly into four different areas. When I point out my discovery, Newt just smiles and describes each area individually: Bloodhouse, Homestead, Deadheads, and Gardens.

I shudder when he explains the Bloodhouse. "Yuck, that doesn't sound fun at all."

Newt grimaces. "Yeah. I don't like going there myself. Lucky for you, I don't think you'll be put there."

I turn to him- standing next to me- in confusion. "What do you mean?" I raise an eyebrow. "You guys aren't thinking of sacrificing me already, are you?"

Newt snorts. "Please, love, don't think to highly of yourself. We'd most likely use you for stew meat before we'd even think to offer _you_ up as a sacrifice. Only the best Greenies who make it through their first week are deemed fit to be offerings."

I laugh and play along. "Well, I hate to disappoint, but I don't think I'm going to last a day. These guys look like they're going to either murder me or kidnap me for themselves." I suddenly shiver at the thought of me being surrounded by a group of guys, who apparently haven't seen a girl in _quite_ a while. That fact hadn't come to my mind before.

Newt rolls his eyes. "Those shucks will stop. They just have to get used to having a bloody girl hanging around."

"What does that even mean?"

Newt looks at me in puzzlement. "What does what mean, love?"

I throw my hand up. "Those...words. Shank, slim it, Greenie, shuck. I'm a little lost here. And would you stop calling me 'Greenbean'? It's annoying! I told you my name already!"

He laughs. "They're Glader words. You'll learn how to use them, in time. And no can do. You'll be the Greenie until the next shank comes up the buggin' box, _Greenbean._"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Whatever." And then I catch on to what he said. "How long am I going to be here, Newt? Why am I here?"

He lets out a long breath. "I can't say for sure how long you'll be here, love. But I do know that you don't deserve to be in this bloody hellhole. None of us do." He mutters the last part under his breath, looking down at the ground, but I can still hear him.

I tilt my head so that I can look at his lowered eyes. "Newt?" He lets out a mumbled hum so I know he's listening. "How long have you all been here?"

"Depends on who you're talking about, Greenbean." I frown at the nickname that he obviously won't drop.

"I don't know, who was the first Glader? I mean, there had to have been one, seeing as how you told me during the tour that a new person comes up in the box every month."

He lets out a short laugh. "The first Glader? That was Alby. I was second."

I cringe. "Yikes. You and Alby alone for a whole month? I'm surprised you two didn't rip each other apart."

He laughs. "Oh, come on Greenbean. Alby's not so bad."

"Yeah, if you call bossy, and strict, and always having a constant frown on his face 'not so bad'."

Newt sighs. We stand there in silence for a minute, until Newt blurts out, "come here, Greenbean. I want to show you something." He puts a warm hand on my lower back and guides us over to a small section on one of the walls. I can vaguely see scratch marks on the cement, but it's not until we're standing a few feet away when I can make out names, all crudely scratched into the surface of the wall. Most of the names I don't recognize, but I can see Newt and Alby's names in the middle.

I turn to Newt. "What's this?"

"Look, I know Alby was planning on telling you this himself, but I guess I'll have to." He took a deep breath, looking at me and rubbing the back of his neck. "Take a look around us, Greenbean."

I did, not knowing what he was asking. I looked back at the Glade behind us, seeing the fields and the Deadheads; the animals around the Bloodhouse all minding their own business. Even from here I could hear the cows mooing and the goats bleating. I could see the boys, all hard at work throughout the space now that they weren't so fascinated with the new arrival. With the sun slowly sinking down for the evening, the Glade actually looked…

"Peaceful, huh?" Newt cut into my thoughts, voicing exactly what I imagined.

I nodded. "Yeah. Well, it wasn't always this way. After Alby and I, and maybe one or two other boys, there was the first wave of about ten. The next few months after that first wave were rough. A lot of stuff happened that we don't like to speak of." He pointed to a few names that were scratched out on the wall. "We call those the dark days. Lost a few Gladers to chaos and fear. They didn't want to continue on in such a life, I s'pose. It's kind of hard to live a life you know you won't be able to get out of."

I turned to him, and saw the dark, sorrowful look on his face as he rubbed a finger over one of the deep marks on the wall. I noticed his other hand rubbing his right leg as if it hurt. In the blink of an eye, the look was gone and replaced with one of hard determination. "But then came order." He turned his body to face me and looked me right in the eye. "You repeat that word to yourself every buggin' minute of the day, Greenbean, until it's engraved in your mind so it's the first thing you say in the morning, and the last thing you whisper at night. _Order," _he enunciated, now facing the rest of the Glade, "is what's led us this far. If we didn't have order, and our rules, we would all be dead by now. Once we got everything settled, and Alby rose up as the leader, everything else just kind of fell into place."

"We only have three rules, Greenbean, you hear me?" He waited until I looked at him and nodded. "First rule: everyone does their part. Pretty soon, you'll get assigned a job under a Keeper, and you gotta help out. Doesn't matter that you're a girl. Well, not to me at least. Second rule: Never harm another Glader. You don't hurt anyone, and they won't hurt you, plain and simple."

"And the third rule?" He grabbed my shoulders and turned us both to the nearest opening in the walls, which was to our left a few meters. "The third rule is the most important. If you ever break it, you're dead, no matter the buggin' reason you come up with for breakin' it. Never, _ever,_ go outside those walls."

"Why?" Newt ignores me, his gaze caught by the darkness swirling just beyond the gaping openings. I nudge his side with my elbow to catch his attention. "Newt? What's out there?"

In a hollow voice, he answers. "The Maze, Greenbean. The shucking Maze."

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahah leaving you guys on another cliffhanger. Although it's a really pathetic one in my book. I'm so sorry this chapter is so rushed, and crappy, and boring! I just didn't know where to end this chapter. I would've given you guys more, but if I had, this would've been a <em>reeeaallly <em>long chapter. And we can't have that, can we? Maybe we can... You guys tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. But I need input! Authors can't do their writing on their own! Next chapter won't be up until at least the 14th because... drumroll. I'M GOING TO DISNEY! I'M SO SHUCKING EXCITED I CAN'T BREATH! And I don't even know where to start when it comes to meeting all the characters. But I know for sure that I'm going to stalk every inch of each park until I meet Peter Pan and Megara, because they're the only two I haven't meet yet in all my years of going to DisneyWorld (which is only, like, three times). Which is sad, because Meg has been my favorite princess for so long. She is literally the cartoon me. Except for the hair, because nobody can have hair that amazing :(. **

**But anyway...this chapter was kind of a filler, sorry. I feel horrible for giving such a crappy chapter and not posting for a whole week after. But hey, it's better than nothing, right? **

**See you muchachoes later! And remember to review!**


End file.
